


seconds drawing to a close

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [25]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: Sheila Haywood is there but it feels like she isn’t. The warehouse is so quiet. All he can hear is that ticking.Tick, tick, tick, tick.





	seconds drawing to a close

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26: Abandoned
> 
> I swear to god, this is the last time I'm gonna kill Jason for the foreseeable future.

Jason’s too weak to do anything except watch the seconds wind down. He tries to push himself to his feet, but his body won’t cooperate.

The warehouse is quiet. He can’t even tell what Sheila Haywood is trying to tell him, though she’s kneeling in front of him, and he can see her lips moving, opening and closing in a familiar motion. Though that may just be the blood pounding in his ears. 

His senses are shot. Time moves weird. It feels like hours before one second blinks into another. And Jason can’t move. He can’t move.

He doesn’t want to die. His body won’t do what he wants anymore.

The seconds count down.

Sheila Haywood is there but it feels like she isn’t. The warehouse is so quiet. All he can hear is that ticking. Tick, tick, tick, tick.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

Jason closes his eyes and heat explodes around him.

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I can tell, this is not actually comics accurate, but also I don't really want to read Death in the Family again just to get the details right.


End file.
